as yet untitled
by sr4ever
Summary: Set two years after the end of X-2, Scott and Rogue pairing. Chapter Five has been revised, and updated. Read and Review, Please.
1. The Beginning

Prologue  
It had been two years since Alkali Lake, two years since Jean had sacrificed her life for all of ours. Logan had left a week after it happened. Scott had gone into a shell, sorta all Fearless Leader, no Scott.  
After Alkali, I had grown up, put away my childish infatuation with Logan, and tried to help Scott. In those two years, we have become very close, dependant upon each other. We consult each other about everything, and we are always together.  
At first, he was so cold, wouldn't talk to anyone, until I found him in the kitchen, trying to inhale a bottle of Jack Daniels. We had talked then, really talked, and started to slowly put the grief away, knowing she wouldn't have wanted us to be unhappy.  
Since that night, we had evolved, from student-teacher, to best friends. And now, I have found that I am in love with him. No, it didn't hit me like a lightning bolt, it happened slowly, to where all the little things had become so important.  
He helped me with school, he helped me train to become a full fledged member of the team, he comforted me when I found Bobby and the new girl, Betsy, in bed together. ~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter One  
Scott and I were in the Danger Room training, hand to hand combat, with a little kung-fu mixed in. He had just thrown a particularly vicious punch, which had sent me to the floor.  
"Jesus, Scott, you tryin' to break my jaw or somethin'?"  
He walked over, and put his hand on my jaw, then looked in my eyes.  
"I am so sorry, Rogue. I didn't mean to hit so hard."  
"Hey, it's ok, sugar."  
I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek, and he turned his head at the same time, and kissed me on the mouth. He had put his arms around me, deepening the kiss, when a furious voice interrupted into our haze. "Marie, what the HELL do you think you're doing?!!" 


	2. How We Came Together

A/N: A special thanks to all those who have reviewed, you know who you are. It means a lot to me that you liked the story, and gave me your opinions. This chapter is for those who have expressed their request for me to give a little background on how Rogue and Scott got together. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter Two- How We Came Together.  
  
It has been three weeks since Jean's death, and I was very worried about Mr. Summers. He had become very withdrawn from everyone, including Ms. Munroe, his best friend.  
I was having trouble sleeping, so I got up and went quietly down to the kitchen. Maybe a cup of hot chocolate would help to calm me down.  
When I reached the kitchen, I noticed that the light was on. I crept in, and the sight that greeted my eyes was something I had thought I would never see in this lifetime.  
Mr. Summers was sitting at the kitchen counter, virtually inhaling a bottle of Jack Daniels. I looked closer, and could make out the tracks of tears.  
"Mr. Summers, are you alright?"  
He looked up at me, and gestured to the chair.  
"Sit, please, Rogue. It would be nice to have some company."  
I sat down across from him, and just watched as he tried to drown his sorrows in alcohol. Finally, I got frustrated at the lack of communication, and decided that I should say something before I became crazy from the uncomfortable silence.  
"Mr. Summers, are you sure you're alright? You can talk to me, you know. I promise I don't bite."  
"I loved her so much, Rogue. I just can't believe she's gone. I know she is, but I can't accept it. It hurts so much, it's like my soul is gone."  
He started crying, heart-wrenching sobs, and I quickly got up, and went to his side, kneeling beside him.  
He looked at me, and pulled me into his arms, burying his face into my hair. I could feel the tears dampening my hair, his shoulders heaving. At the sound of his sobs, tears burned behind my eyelids.  
Finally, he quieted, and moved to look into my eyes.  
"Thank You, Rogue. I know it must be kinda weird, having your teacher bawl all over you, but you have made me feel better."  
"No, Mr. Summers, I didn't mind. I'm glad I helped you a little. I hate to see you like this."  
"Call me Scott, at least outside of the classroom."  
"Alright, Scott. It's kinda late, so I've gotta head to bed, I have classes tomorrow."  
"Yeah, I have to, too. So, I'll walk you to your room, if that's alright?"  
  
"It is."  
We got up, and went up the stairs. When we reached my room, Scott gave me a hug, and said goodnight, then walked on down the hall.  
  
Over the next couple of months, we became close, and when I joined the team, he kept a close watch on me.  
We went out on a mission, just a routine pickup, but when we got there, it turned out that the Brotherhood had made up the story to get us all out here.  
I had just knocked Mystique out of the game, when I was attacked from behind. I tried to turn, but whoever it was was very strong, and I couldn't move.  
I was turned over, and looked into the face of a woman. She laughed, and then put her hands on my face. She was twitching, and finally fell off me to the side, and I curled into a ball, holding my stomach and moaning.  
I saw Scott blast Sabertooth, and Ms. Munroe use a lightning blast on Toad. Then came blessed darkness.  
When I finally woke, I was in the medlab, and Scott beside me, holding my hand.  
"Rogue? How do you feel?"  
"Like shit. I can feel Carol in my head, and having her in there is driving me insane. I can see everything she has done, and I can hear her whispering to me." ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Ok, I am going to quit there, and if anyone has any ideas on how I should proceed, please tell me how to do so. Also, if you have any ideas on a title for my story, please tell me. Please, because I am stumped on what to call this story.  
Alright, now I am leaving for Arizona, and I shall be gone for three weeks. I will try to update, but I do not know if I will be able to find internet access. But, thank you for your support, and please give me your opinions on this chapter. Toodles. 


	3. Chapter Two Continued

Hello, everyone. I am sorry for the delay in updating. I went to Arizona, and stayed longer than expected.  
I am sending a special thanx out to those folks who took the time to leave a review. For that, you get a cookie grins. It means a lot to me when people let me know their opinions.  
And so, without further ado, the Third Chapter.  
  
It was a couple of days before Hank let me out of the med lab. He kept me there under constant observation, to make sure I didn't hurt myself.  
I didn't, but it doesn't mean that I wasn't tempted. Feeling her in my head, seeing the things she had done, hearing the things she said was slowly driving me insane.  
Scott was the only thing that was keeping me sane through this whole ordeal. He was always there when I needed him, he listened to me when I had to talk, he held me when I cried, and he stayed with me when I didn't want to be alone.  
At first, I took him for granted; only thinking of myself, never once considering how he might feel. It took me a month before I finally realized, or even gave a thought, to what I had been doing.  
It was as if I had forgotten about what he was going through, which had to be a hundred times worse than the pain I was feeling.  
As soon as that realization came to me, I knew what I had to do. Somehow, I had to make this up to him: I would take care of him, instead of him taking care of me. I had taken too much from him already. It was time for me to give back what I had so callously taken.  
So, that night was the beginning of ScottandRogue, best friends, and team mates. We were inseparable, almost always together. We would watch each other's backs during missions, and if one of us got hurt, the other would stay and keep vigil at the bedside.  
It stayed that way, the best of friends, until even the smallest of things that he did became important to me. I slowly started down the spiral into love. I have no idea how it happened, I certainly didn't plan it. After all, I had thought for so long that I was in love with Logan.  
Then, the day came that Logan came back. Scott and I had been sparring in the Danger Room, when Scott landed a very hard punch in my jaw.  
  
"Jesus, Scott, you tryin' to break my jaw or somethin'?"  
He walked over, and put his hand on my jaw, then looked in my eyes.  
"I am so sorry, Rogue. I didn't mean to hit so hard."  
"Hey, it's ok, sugar."  
I leaned up to kiss him on the cheek with a scarf covering my mouth, and he turned his head at the same time, and kissed me on the mouth. He had put his arms around me, deepening the kiss, when a furious voice interrupted into our haze.  
"Marie, what the HELL do you think you're doing?!!"  
We broke apart quickly, and we looked into the face of a very brassed off Wolverine.  
"What's it look like I'm doin', Logan? I'm bein' happy."  
"You were kissing Scooter! How is that being happy?! And how could you do that to me? You were supposed to be in love with me, not One-Eye here!"  
"It's been two years, Logan! What did you expect me to do? Pine for you for the rest of my life?! No way, not even for you, Logan. You gave up your rights to have me when you left, so I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself, unless you want me to kick your ass."  
Logan clenched and unclenched his fists, opened his mouth, then turned and stomped out the door. The front door slammed, and then Scott's motorcycle was started.  
  
All right, I am going to end here. I promise to update more often now that I am back.  
OH, if anyone would like to beta my stories, or give me ideas, please do so. Just send me an e-mail, and let me know what you think. Thank you for reading and reviewing. SR4EVER 


	4. the Wolverine's Return

All right, I am going to go ahead and post the fourth chapter, even though no one has reviewed. I am going to be nice, and post another chapter. Please, read and review, let me know what you think. If you have any suggestions, feel free to tell me, I welcome all helpful hints on how to make this story better.  
Chapter Four: The Wolverine's Return  
  
When we heard the motorcycle start, Scott and I turned and looked at one another. Neither of us could believe what had just happened, that the Wolverine had finally returned, after two years of continued absence, with no word about how he was or anything.  
Now, don't get me wrong. I had gotten over my childish crush over him, but I still worried about him. After all, he had saved my life, and I still had a part of him in my head. I considered him my friend, and I preferred it that way, because I could never go back to that naïve innocence I had before Jean died, nor did I want to.  
Looking at Scott, I could tell he was angry, but he also seemed to be....scared, as if he thought now that Logan was back, I would just leave on the wayside, while I ran into Logan's arms.  
"Scott, listen to me. There is nothing to worry about; I am not going to abandon you, even if Logan is back. I don't care about him like that anymore. I love you, not Logan. What I felt for Logan was nothing but a childish infatuation, hero worship. I got over that a long time ago, even before he came back the first time, I just didn't want to admit it. I know you don't feel the same for me as I do for you, but I just had to tell you."  
At the end of my speech, I was blushing, so I looked down at my glove- covered fingers. That is, until I felt leather-encased fingers lift my chin up, so I focused on the little dimple in his chin.  
"Rogue...Marie, I never thought any of this would happen. I never thought I could let anyone else close to me, not after Jean died. I thought that my heart died with her, and then you came into the kitchen that night. You gave me my heart back, Marie, and when you were hurt, and I thought I had lost you, too, I went crazy. Hank had to sedate me the first few days after you were hurt.  
I do love you, how could I not? Even if I can't see colors, only in shades of red, you are still beautiful to me. Your smile, your laugh, your voice gave me a reason to live. You gave me something that I thought never to feel again; hope and love."  
I couldn't help it, hearing the things that I never thought to hear in my lifetime, I just burst into tears. Yes, I know, Rogue the Untouchable, Rogue the Invincible, bursting into tears like a child. I astonished even myself that I actually allowed myself to cry. It had been so long since I showed this much emotion.  
Scott just grabbed me, pulled me to his muscular chest, and rocked me back and forth, whispering love words the whole time into my ear.  
Finally, after the storm had passed, I pulled back. I knew what I had to do, and I knew that Scott knew what I had to do.  
"Scott, sugar, I have to talk with Logan, explain a few things. I feel that he should know what has happened in the past two years, I owe that much to him, at least."  
"I know, Marie, I know. Although I don't agree that you owe him anything, I understand how you feel. I mean, I am grateful that he saved your life, and I know he does deserve a thank you. Although, I would rather that he stayed away from you, I know that you have to do this. Come on, it's time for supper, and we don't wanna be late."  
We left, and went to the dining hall, where I sat down beside both the Proffessor and Scott. Logan didn't show up, so I guessed that he must be doing what he does best besides running: drowning his troubles in booze.  
After supper, Scott walked me up to my room, and left me with a passionate kiss. Turning, I walked into my room, and, since I was so tired, just went to the bed, grabbed my nightgown, and went to the bathroom to change and get ready for bed.  
When I was done, I shut off the light, and was about to get under the covers when I heard a rustle behind me, then a hand grab my shoulder.  
  
I know, I could be nice and go further, but I won't until I get a few reviews telling me what you think. Is it any good? Let me know how you Like or Dislike this chapter, and I will do my best to write another chapter. Oh, and if anyone has any ideas on a title for this story, please tell me. I am stumped. Thank you for listening to my drabble. Good bye for now. SR4EVER. 


	5. Late Night Visitor

A hand clamped down on my shoulder, and I spun around, and struck out with a right cross, followed by a roundhouse left. So far, I hadn't even looked at my attacker, but when my hands had been restrained, I finally looked.  
"Logan, you ass! Don't do that! You're lucky I had my gloves on, else you'd be lying on the floor now."  
During my little speech, Logan had gone over, and sat down on the edge of my bed.  
"Look, kid, I didn't mean to scare you, I just came to apologize to you for my actions today. I was way out of line, and I am sorry.  
Marie, all I want is for you to be happy, and if One-Eye is what it takes to achieve that, then you have my full support.  
You were the only person to believe in me in all the years I can remember. You mean the world to me, kid, you should know that. I made a promise to you three years ago, and I meant it. I will always be here for you."  
"Logan, thank you. You, you're my best friend, the first person to care about me. If it wasn't for you, I would probably be dead by now. I love you, Logan."  
Tears were blurring my sight, and I could have sworn I saw tears in Logan's, too. Yes, I know, who would've thought that the big, bad Wolverine would cry? I know I would never have thought of it.  
"Logan, I am so sorry for the things I said. I didn't mean it, any of the things I said."  
"Sssh. It's all right, Marie, I said some pretty sorry things to you, too. You have nothing to be sorry for, I forgave you the minute I walked out the door."  
I was bawling by then, and he just pulled me to his chest, and rocked me until I finally quit crying. He just held me, for what seemed like forever, but not more than ten minutes at the most.  
"Thank you, Logan. Look, I know you have to be tired, I know I am, so I have to say good night. Will you have breakfast with me?"  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world, darlin'. G'night, Marie."  
"Night, Logan. See you in the morning, Logan."  
He gave me one more tight hug, and a slight smile, then turned and quietly left.  
  
Okay, I am quitting there. I have revised this chapter, because I didn't like the previous chappie. Let me know what you think of this revision.  
Note; I am thinking about making the next couple of chapters angsty, so be prepared. Not all is gonna be perfect in the world of Scott and Marie. I shall not let you know the way I am to do this, but I will make it good, and it WILL have a happy ending, I promise you.  
So, R&R, guys and let me know how you like the story as it goes along. You guys are great!! SR4EVER!!!! 


End file.
